Refuge
by Bamshora
Summary: Two boys escape the tower, and end up in Fairy Tail after a wizard is hurt, when they join Fairy Tail, nothing is the same again, as they hunt the men that they hate, they learn to trust, and to be the best wizards ever! A Fairy Tail, Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon Crossover
1. Escape from the Black Tower of Ra

Fairy Tail, Legend of Zelda and Pokemon.

Normal speaking "Strike!" Thought's _'Strike!'_ Speaking telepathically _"Strike!"_ Spells **"Strike!"** Thought spells _**"Strike!"**_ Thought storys ' _strike like a boss man,!'_ Writing with light pen '" _strike!_ "'

REFUGE CHAPTER ONE: Escape from the _**Black Tower of Ra**_ and into _**Magnolia  
**_

They saw the guards come around the corner as they hid under a box. Luckily the box had a small enough opening to peak through so they could see the guards come around the corner. They heard the guards say, "That brat is gonn'a pay for deceiving Master Giovanni, Lord Zeref, and King Ganondorf.

"Link, they know we can't escape." Surprisingly said the non talking Red. "When we escape we'll have to take refuge." Also surprisingly said the almost mute Link.

As they ran they saw a door so they opened it. But what they didn't expect was an exit. But they were on the 12th floor with no balcony. At the bottom was an ocean. "Guards! It's the prisoners!" said a fellow prisoner.

' _Crap! That stupid blabbermouth! What can we now do!?'_ thought Red. _"Red!"_ shouted Link telepathically. _"Jump!"_ as they jumped the guards arrived. _Sspplllaassshh!_ As they crashed down in the water. _"Link! are you ok!?"_ asked Red. _"Hai Red, I'm fine. What about you?"_ Link asked.

" _I'm just fine Link. Where do we go now?" "Over there, that island over there should be good cover until we're ready to leave."_ They swam over to the island and climbed a little, they read the sign next to them. (that had appeared mysteriously) It said: Welcome to _**Magnolia**_

" _Let's stay here for a while, Link."_ said Red. As they passed through the town of Magnolia, the townspeople felt bad for them when seeing their outfits, the white blood-stained tunics soaked to their skin. Red noticed them staring at them so, he pulled out a red and white ball, and threw it. **"CCHHAARR!"** yelled a orange beast twice the size of the town people.

As it stood on its hind legs, his ears like horns, his sharp teeth sticking out, they noticed it wasn't a normal beast…it was a fire…dra….gon…

Magnolia Road

"Hey Natsu!" asked a flying blue cat. "Yeah buddy?" replied a pink haired-teen. "What's that commotion up there!?" Happy yelled as the townspeople's screams filled the air. "I sense that's not friendly commotion, Happy!" said the armored knight, Erza.

"Team Natsu can always defeat anything that comes our way! Come on Happy!" yelled Natsu as he and Happy took off to the scene. "Hey flamebrain! Wait for us!" yelled the shirtless ice mage, Gray.

As Natsu and Happy arrived at the scene they did not expect two boys in the middle of the scene, surrounded by a big, orange, fiery, dragon, covering them from what seemed to be the town civilians.

As Lucy, Gray, and Erza, arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes, as they saw the massive beast they felt fear come up their spine. "Natsu! To do have any ideas how to defeat this-this-this thing!" yelled Gray as he was froze to the bone. (not an pun)

"Umm…yeah Gray! Here's my plan! **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** as a big jet of fire came out of Natsu's mouth, the dragon responded by releasing his own fire roar, as the jets of fire clashed, Natsu's was instantly overpowered as Natsu dodged the flames, Gray was hit by the heat and he fainted.

As Red's Charizard's flames hit the shirtless boy, Red pointed the ball at the dragon, and it disappeared in a flash. The pink haired boy was laughing at the shirtless boys defeat, the red haired woman bonked him on the head, while the golden haired girl looked at them curiously.

" _Charizard, you did great! Take a good rest."_ As Red said that the ball shook up and down, _"Red. Are you ok?"_ asked Link. _"I'm just fine, Link."_ as Link and Red finished their conversation the golden haired girl came up to them and said. "Hi! I'm Lucy, who are you?"

When the dragon disappeared, Lucy saw to boys next to each other, right in the middle where the dragon was circling, she found out the dragon was circling them. When she noticed they where noticing her gaze she went over to them and said,

"Hi! I'm Lucy, who are you?" when they didn't reply, she figured they we're shy. "Let's take you to the guild with us!" she said cheerfully. On their way back to the guild, the boys decided that they will carry the legs as the Natsu and Erza carried the arms.

"Erza, take the arms, I've got unfinished business to do." Said Natsu as he took off.

Fairy Tail Guild

As they drank the doors banged open with a loud BANG! "Gramp's we're home!" "So how did the mission go." Replied an elderly voice, also known as the guild master, Makarov. "Uumm…well, the mission went great! But when we got home…Gray's hurt." Natsu said sadly, As his eyes went down.

"What happened." Makarov said as his tone got serious. "Well, we we're heading back to the guild and we heard screams so we went to check it out,

'" _Hey Natsu!" asked a flying blue cat. "Yeah buddy?" replied a pink haired-teen. "What's that commotion up there!?" Happy yelled as the townspeople's screams filled the air. "I sense that's not friendly commotion, Happy!" said the armored knight, Erza._

" _Team Natsu can always defeat anything that comes our way! Come on Happy!" yelled Natsu as he and Happy took off to the scene. "Hey flamebrain! Wait for us!" yelled the shirtless ice mage, Gray._

 _As Natsu and Happy arrived at the scene they did not expect two boys in the middle of the scene, surrounded by a big, orange, fiery, dragon, covering them from what seemed to be the town civilians._

 _As Lucy, Gray, and Erza, arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes, as they saw the massive beast they felt fear come up their spine. "Natsu! To do have any ideas how to defeat this-this-this thing!" yelled Gray as he was froze to the bone._

" _Umm…yeah Gray! Here's my plan!_ _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ _as a big jet of fire came out of Natsu's mouth, the dragon responded by releasing his own fire roar, as the jets of fire clashed, Natsu's was instantly overpowered as Natsu dodged the flames, Gray was hit by the heat and he fainted.'_

As Natsu finished his story, Erza, Lucy, and the two boys arrived with Gray and took him to the medical center, when they returned, Makarov said to the nine year olds, "Who are you?" "Their shy Makarov!" said Lucy, but the boys had a better idea, they got a light pen and write their names in the air. Link and Red it said. Link wrote his name in front of him, and Red the same.

"So Link, Red. How about joining the guild?" " _Sure._ " "Well than, welcome to the guild! Where do you want your guild mark?" asked Makarov, Link took off his shirt, showing off his muscles and pointed the middle of his chest, right where his heart was. He took the light pen and wrote, '" _Gold_ "' "Ok Link," said Fairy Tail's poster girl, Mirajane.

Pressing the stamp against Link's chest, after taking it off, right in the middle, was a golden Fairy Tail guild mark, and it glowed it's color, when Mirajane was done, she asked Red where he wanted his, Red pointed at his left temples. Mirajane got the small stamp and asked him what color he wanted it to be.

'" _Red_ "' Mirajane pressed it against his temples, when she took it off, it did the same as Link's mark. "So boy's, where do you come from?" Makarov asked, Red took the light pen and wrote, '" _ **The Black Tower of Ra**_ "'replied the boy, the guild members gasped.

No one had never escaped the Black Tower, The Black Tower of Ra was the worst tower ever made, (even worse than the Tower of Heaven) The slave's there all had special powers, but what was their power?

"What's your power?" they heard over and over again. Link and Red crossed their arms and then…red waves of energy came out from Red's arms as heavenly power came out of Link's.

They combined there power and shot at the roof, the beam was as small as a twig, but the moment the beam hit the roof it was on fire and collapsing, while it fell everything it touched was on fire.

Then they switched the effects, now Link was shooting out dark power and Red, was shooting out blue power, the shot it at everything, the roof was put out and returned back to normal in the sky, the floors, walls, table, and chairs were all back to normal, but the guild would never be the same.


	2. The Princess and Hero of Legend

Fairy Tail, Legend of Zelda and Pokemon.

Normal speaking "Strike!" Thought's _'Strike!'_ Speaking telepathically _"Strike!"_ Spells " **Strike!** "Thought spells and thought Pokemon moves _"_ _ **Strike!**_ _"_ __Thought storys '' _strike like a boss man,!''_ Writing with light pen '" _strike!_ "' Story telling _**''The strike''**_ Pokemon **"** **SSSSTTTRRRIIIKKEEE!** **"**

REFUGE CHAPTER TWO: The Princess and the Hero of Legend

'' _ **Long ago, in the forest of the deep, in the country of, Hyrule there lived the race, Kokori. The we're the race that never grew out of their childhood. But there was one boy, who was different, but secretly he was a Hylian, the same race the Royal Family of Hyrule, a place where races exist and live in harmony.**_

 _ **But that peace didn't last for long…a dark Lord rose and looked for the golden power while infiltrating the Royal Family. The princess, Zelda who had been able to vision the future, in her vision Hyrule was under darkness and there was one spot of light left there, as the vision got longer the light began to spread all over Hyrule once again.**_

 _ **The boy had met the princess and went on a journey, he unlocked the room to the Legendary Sword, the sword of evil's bane, The Master Sword, which can only pulled out of the pedestal of time by the fated Hero of Time. But he was to young to wield this legendary blade and fell into a coma for seven, long, years,**_

 _ **Taking out the Master Sword, allowed the dark Lord to go into the sacred realm and steal the Triforce, and got his wish to recreate the world in darkness, but because he had an evil heart the Triforce split into three separate pieces, courage, wisdom, and power. The Dark Lord, Ganondorf, gained the triforce power, the princess gained the triforce of wisdom, and the Hero gained the triforce of courage,**_

 _ **After the hero awakened from his sleep, he went to go awaken the six sages across Hyrule, he confronted the Ganondorf, and won, as that's what they thought, Ganondorf rose from rubble, and with his power, he transformed into a walking giant monster boar with twin swords. At the end, the princess returned the hero to his childhood, so he could relive the seven years he missed.**_

Fairy Tail Guild

"Hey gramps! That was a great story!" said the newest Fairy Tail member, Natsu, with a cheeky grin. "It's a true story kids." Makarov said to the kids, "In fact, I know someone in Hyrule." There was gasps all around the table as Makarov explained, "When I first became a guild leader, I had to meet the Royal family, the creators of the first guild."

'' _As Makarov walked up the stairs to the main courtroom, he saw a statue of a man, he were a tunic, with a belt on his waist, and coming from his left shoulder across his side was a shoulder strap, his boots shinning in the glimmering sun, his hair blown to the side, in his left hand was an elegant sword, and his right hand was a big shield, and his sword felt like it was watching him._

" _Their ready for you Makarov." Said a knight standing at the door, "Thank you, I will see you after the meeting." When Makarov entered the room, he was greeted by the rulers of guilds, "Makarov Dreyar! We now appoint you, guild master, of, Fairy Tail!" said the man he saw was made of the statue outside, "Your slip has been signed by, Link, J, Avalon. When you wish to retire your position, please bring your slip, and bring your next candidate to." "Thank you, supreme master." Makarov said. Makarov walked out, and bid the knight bye._

"So, did you really meet the Hero of Legend?" Erza asked excitedly. "Yes I did Erza!" said Makarov with a grin. "Heh! That old man is just making up storys! There is no legendary hero more powerful than me!" said the cocky voice of the lightning mage, Laxus. "Laxus, you're stupid you know that, right!" Makarov said with a huge smile.

"Here's another story about the legendary hero."

'' **This is but one of the legends of which the people speak… Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.**

 **But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself…With its strength at his command he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…**

… **a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed away the dark one away and gave the land light.**

 **This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…**

 **But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…**

… **once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them….But the hero did not appear.**

 **Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew neigh, they left their future in the hands of faith.**

 **What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.**

 **On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil.**

 **The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…''**

"Grams! Your stwory's jwust kreep grettin batter, awnd batter, evey trime you tell them." Said Natsu, as he ate. "Natsu, don't speak with your mouth full!" said Erza, as she punched Natsu in the stomach. "Erza! You suck!" Natsu said with anime tears falling from his eyes.

The Present

As Natsu was walking with the boys, Lucy came to Natsu, saying that Gray called him a brains for nothing kid. Natsu went into a fit, and ran back to the guild to give Gray a proper beating. As Natsu got farther from Lucy, Lucy giggled as her plan had worked. She wanted to spend time with the boys, but Natsu was with them, so she came up to an idea. Lure Natsu away.

So now that she realized Natsu was far away, she started talking to the boys, "So Red, Link. Where's your hometown?" she asked. But, then Natsu returned, Link replied first, '" _Hyrule_ "' "What!? Your actually from Hyrule!? The hometown of the legendary Hero of Time!? That's so cool! Our guild master knew one of the Hero's of Legend! Did you know one!?" Natsu said eagerly,

'" _Yes, I know one of the Hero's of Legend_ "' "Which one do you know!?" Natsu said, holding his shoulders, as if trying to read his mind. '" _I know them all, because I am one!_ "' he wrote with a toothy grin.

As Link said this, Natsu fainted, falling straight on the ground. "Who're the Hero's of Legend?" Lucy asked with curiosity. "You don't know who the Hero's of Legend are!" Natsu said really loudly and fast.

"Where do you get your knowledge woman!" Natsu said to Lucy as if she was stupid, "If you don't know who they are, you're an idiot! Everyone knows who the Hero's of Legend are, even if they've been living under a rock their whole life."

"Well, Red. Where do you come from?" asked Lucy, Red replied '" _Pallet Town_ "' "Never heard of it Red, well sorry. But I bet Gramp's knows! To the guild!" said Natsu, taking the boys in his hands, and ran back to the guild house.

When Natsu and the boys arrived at the guild house, Natsu asked Makarov where Pallet Town was, "Pallet Town…now I was back there to in my beginner days as guild master, I will give you the short explanation, Pallet Town is in Kanto, there was ancient creatures from now, called Pokemon, Pallet Town is the hometown of the legendary Pokemon trainer, Red."

Natsu fainted once again, when Natsu fainted, everyone knew something was serious, then they remembered the one of the boys name was Red, so everyone asked him to show a Pokemon, even Natsu woke up to ask him to show a Pokemon to them.

The boys were back to back, so Red took out a white and red ball, and threw it. As Red pulled out the ball, Makarov was shocked that he actually had a Pokemon, an ancient creature at this timeline.

When the ball opened out, the dragon the roasted Gray came out of it, roaring his name. **"** **CCCCHHHAAAARRIIIII!** **"** Now all the guild members were horrified as the fiery dragon was now circling the boys.

"Don't attack at all!" yelled Gray. "Heh! You losers can't even handle an illusion!" Laxus said. "Laxus! This is not, an illusion. This is a real ancient creature, called a Pokemon." "Heh! **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " Laxus said as a huge beam of lightning sped at the dragon. But the boy replied by throwing another pokeball. Out of ball, came a spiked dog like creature with lightning racing around it's body, **"** **JJOOLLTTIIIOONN!** **"**

The beam of lightning hit the spiked creature, but the lightning covering its body just got more intense, as you now couldn't even see it. Laxus realized he made a bad position as he had just exposed his magic, and now, he had a lightning crazed creature after him.

" _Jolton! Use_ _ **Thunder Slash!**_ _"_ Red ordered Joltion. As Joltion slashed Laxus, Laxus fell to the ground froze in hurt, the Thunder God Tribe watched in horror and secret, as the boy returned them to the balls. As the guild members and its master knew the power of this boy, they feared what the power of the other boy was.


End file.
